


VKS

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top noctis, Wife Kink, bottom Ignis, younger Noctis x older Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Noctis buys a "virgin-killer" sweater, and Ignis wears it for him.





	VKS

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis is 18, Ignis is 30. (This is set on Noct's bday, but happy birthday to Ignis too! I'm sorry I didn't manage to write something specifically for the day....)

 

 

 

 

  
Bless the internet, online orders, and overnight delivery. Of course, the package was checked by security before it was delivered up to his apartment, but it was totally worth it. Noctis had the fabled sweater in his hands, and a sweet boyfriend who would wear it for him if he asked nicely, for his birthday. Noctis was not against buying presents for himself, especially if it was something he could enjoy with Ignis.  
  
"You didn't..." Ignis said, staring at the item.  
  
This sweater had been all over social media recently, even Ignis had got an eye-full of various versions. Part of that had been Noctis's doing, not so subtly letting Ignis know how hot he thought a guy (Ignis) would look in the sexy outfit.  
  
Ignis shifted his exasperated stare to Noctis's flushed and grinning face. He let out a defeated chuckle. "I'm guessing this is not for your personal wear?"  
  
Noctis solemnly reached out to take Ignis's hands, or as solemnly as he could manage while trying not to giggle helplessly. "Yes, my dear Specs, I would be deeply honoured if you would—do the honours? Tonight, after dinner."  
  
They had already made plans for a romantic dinner. Just as the king's birthday public holiday and celebrations were not on his actual birthday, the large official birthday party for the prince was also celebrated on a Saturday prior to his true birthday. This was a compromise; so that Noctis could spend the special day with his family and friends, without needing to attend to media and social functions at the same time. This morning his friends woke him up with a cosy pancake breakfast and gifts; and he'd had lunch with his father. The evening was reserved for his boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
Despite how put-upon Ignis had acted earlier at seeing the 'virgin-killer' sweater, after dinner he gave Noctis a teasing kiss, and excused himself to go change. It wouldn't be the first time he cross-dressed. And Noctis loved enabling Ignis to experiment with feeling pretty in things like lingerie, stockings, lacy panties, skirts, and high-heels.  
  
He waited eagerly in his bedroom while Ignis changed in the adjacent bathroom.  
  
When Ignis returned, Noctis's eyes went wide, glued to the sway of Ignis's hips as he walked. Ignis slowly turned to give Noctis a view of how the knit fabric hugged the slopes of his ass. He smirked over his shoulder, knowing exactly how good he looked. Noctis swallowed hard. He'd seen the sweater in so many pictures, but seeing it on Ignis brought home just how seductive it was.  
  
The open-back halter neck design covered enough to look almost demure from the front. True, the hem only just covered Ignis's groin, left his shoulders bare, revealed the dips of his hips, and the plush flesh of his thighs. But from the back, the fabric covered only Ignis's neck and stretched skimpily over his butt.  
  
Noctis's cock was getting hard in his trousers just from looking. That ass was downright hypnotizing; and Ignis's legs looked so smooth he'd probably waxed recently.  
  
Ignis twirled around again, smiling and so beautiful. Noctis loved seeing Ignis like this—confident and seductive and killing it in a pair of kitten heel sandals. Although this type of heel was fairly low, the lift still accentuated Ignis's muscular legs and firm ass. And they made Ignis even taller, so Noctis could tuck himself under Ignis's chin, to his broad chest.  
  
"Wow," Noctis breathed, skimming his hands up Ignis's bare arms.  
  
"You like it?" Ignis asked, and nipped at his earlobe. As Noctis groaned an affirmative, he felt Ignis's lips curl into a smile. His cheeks burned while Ignis licked along the shell of his ear, making him shiver.  
  
"It's awesome…" Noctis raised his hands to cup Ignis's jaw.  
  
Ignis chewed on his lower lip, shiny with lip gloss. Apart from that feminine touch, Ignis's face looked as masculinely handsome as ever—his hair was in its usual style, swept up high over his forehead and combed back.  
  
"Gods, you're fucking perfect, Iggy. I'm so lucky to have you." Noctis arched up, bringing his lips to gently brush Ignis's. The scent of Ignis's hair wax and cologne filled his nose, smelling refreshing and lightly sweet.  
  
"Yes, you are," Ignis said with a smirk, before turning Noctis's head for a deeper kiss. It was rough, for him.  
  
He slid a hand down Noctis's front to cup him through his trousers, and Noctis gasped. Needing to keep himself steady, wanting Ignis closer, Noctis's fingers slotted onto Ignis's hips. Ignis circled his arms around Noctis's shoulders, pressing them closer together. He deepened their kiss, sliding his tongue between Noctis's lips, and Noctis responded immediately. He moaned softly, digging his teeth into Ignis's lower lip.  
  
Noctis tightened his grip, pulling Ignis's hips flush with his own. He was already hard, his cock pressing against Ignis's thigh, and he started grinding his hips. He could feel Ignis's arousal growing against his belly.  
  
"So good to me. My gorgeous wife…" Noctis murmured against Ignis's lips. Ignis chuckled, and nipped him gently.  
  
It had started as a spur-of-the-moment comment. When they were still in school, Prompto had kept making joking comments about being jealous of the amazing lunches Noctis brought to school, and that Ignis was like his maid or his mom. Noctis shut him up by snapping that Ignis was his wife. Gladio had almost broken a rib laughing when he heard about that exchange. Ignis had been less amused, but in private with Noctis he'd warmed to the title.  
  
Noctis slid his hands lower, coming to rest over the globes of Ignis's ass. His fingertips pressed into the knit fabric that was stretched taut over Ignis's bare skin.  
  
They were both moaning, soft noises falling from their lips as their hips rocked and their fingers wandered. Ignis unbuttoned Noctis's shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders. He skimmed his fingertips over Noctis's lean, muscled chest, his narrow sides and the dips of his abs. Noctis twitched and laughed softly against Ignis's lips.  
  
Noctis shrugged out of his shirt. He was panting lightly, his eyes heavy-lidded. His cock was straining against his trousers. Noctis was so turned on, and if he let him, Ignis would take the lead and take care of him—spoil him and blow his mind for his birthday. Noctis wanted to spend some time focusing on Ignis though.  
  
Noctis guided Ignis to lean against the wall, and then put his hands on Ignis's getting him to push his ass out. Knowing where this was going, Ignis arched his back to tip up his hips, his ass in the air, barely covered by the back section of the sweater. Noctis gave Ignis's ass a gentle swat. It jiggled, and Ignis let out a little moan.  
  
Noctis's tongue darted out to wet his lips as he crouched down. His fingers were feather light as he skimmed up Ignis's thighs. Ignis's moan was deeper this time.  
  
"Look at you," Noctis whispered, digging his hands into the meat of Ignis's thighs. "So fucking hot. So sexy like this."  
  
Noctis trailed his fingers up Ignis's inner thighs and under the sweater hem, making Ignis shudder. Of course Ignis wasn't wearing underwear and Noctis has a perfect view of everything. He buried his face between the mounds of Ignis's plump ass-cheeks.  
  
Ignis's hole clenched when Noctis parted his cheeks. Noctis dragged his tongue up the warm, clean cleft from balls to tailbone, before nuzzling down to work on the puckered hole. Noctis's tongue prodded Ignis's sensitive opening, and Ignis gasped, spreading his thighs wider. He began to move his hips, grinding back as Noctis continued to lick his hole.  
  
Noctis kept pawing and kneading at Ignis's ass as he started to use his tongue to fuck into Ignis's hole, causing Ignis to cry out. Noctis ate him out enthusiastically, groaning with lust as his fingers dug into Ignis's skin. Ignis's thighs were quivering, his toes curling, as Noctis delved his tongue deeper.  
  
Noctis moved his hands closer to the centre of Ignis's ass, traced his crack teasingly with his thumbs, before pushing one finger inside Ignis. Ignis jolted at the sensation, letting out a long groan as Noctis started thrusting his finger in and out beside his tongue.  
  
"M-more." Ignis wasn't quite pleading yet, but Noctis wouldn't deny him, adding a second finger.  
  
His fingers reached deeper than his tongue could, brushing firmly against that sensitive spot inside. Ignis gasped, clenching his thighs. He couldn't stop the high-pitched whimper that escaped his mouth. Noctis wanted to hear him, hear how wrecked he was turning. He added a third finger, and thrust them in and out of Ignis's stretched hole, rubbing over his sweet spot every time.  
  
"Gods, fuck… oh, Noct, yes," Ignis babbled, his chest heaving. "N-Noct, please."  
  
Noctis noticed that with the hem of the sweater pushed up to his waist, Ignis's full, heavy cock was on full display, leaking pre-cum.  
  
"You all wet for me, baby?" Noctis asked, caressing Ignis's smooth balls while continuing to finger him.  
  
"Y-yes." It was more a breath than a word, but Ignis could barely speak coherently as Noctis thumbed his tip. "So wet for you, honey."  
   
Noctis pressed a wet kiss to the side of Ignis's thigh, feeling so turned on and bursting with affection at the same time.  
  
"You're such a good wife." Noctis stood up and nuzzled at Ignis's neck through the knit fabric. "Don't know how I got so lucky."  
  
Ignis turned his head towards him, leaning down to brush his lips against Noctis's. His hot breath panted out, and Noctis spread his fingers to hear Ignis gasp, feeling the tightness of Ignis's hole twitching around him.  
  
"Come on, Noct," Ignis whined, and Noctis grinned.  
  
"Tell me what you want, Iggy."  
  
Ignis rolled his eyes, before taking his bottom lip between his teeth and looking through his lashes at Noctis. "Put your cock inside me, honey. Fuck your little wife."  
  
Noctis groaned. "Come on. On the bed."  
  
He let his fingers slip free, and then he rummaged in the bedside for the lube, while Ignis spread himself out on his back. He posed so seductively, Noctis barely managed to look away to pop open his trousers and shove them down his thighs. He clambered onto the bed, between Ignis's invitingly spread thighs.  
  
"Wait, let me ride you," Ignis suddenly said, hands reaching for Noctis's shoulders.  
  
That was actually more to Noctis's taste than having Ignis in missionary position, so he rolled over and let Ignis climb on top of him. Noctis reached down to his cock, getting it slippery, and then lining it up with Ignis's wet hole. He took a second to just marvel at the sight. And then Ignis was taking him in smoothly, stilling when he reached the base. He leaned back, resting on his hands. Noctis watched the emotions pass over Ignis's face: slight discomfort, then fullness, then pleasure, then a look of bliss. Ignis was rolling his hips slowly, setting his own pace.  
  
"You're so gorgeous." Noctis reached up and slid his hands into the front of the sweater to squeeze Ignis's chest; he felt it bouncing under his grip. "My wife is so good for me… fucking yourself on my cock."  
  
Ignis groaned, blunt nails digging into Noctis's thighs as a way of urging him to start thrusting. Eventually, Noctis gave in and began slow deep thrusts to match Ignis's rhythm.  
  
Then suddenly Ignis rose up on his knees with a smirk, letting Noctis slip out of him. Before Noctis could protest, Ignis shifted his position to turn his back to Noctis. He gripped Noctis's cock and sank back down on him. Noctis moaned, marveling at the beautiful stretch of Ignis's bare back decorated by the long bow of the sweater's halter neck; and the slow flexing of his hips was even more alluring from behind. Noctis snapped his hips up to meet Ignis, absorbed in the way Ignis's ass jiggled. He gripped Ignis's waist and began rocking deep and fast into Ignis's wet hole, eyes glued to Ignis's ass bouncing.  
  
Harder and faster was exactly what his body was aching for as he felt himself nearing climax. Noctis had been working on his stamina, but it still wasn't great. He'd been ready to come minutes ago. He'd only staved it off because they were going slow. The combination of teenage excitement and Ignis's hotness made holding back a challenge. Luckily, whenever Noctis went off too quickly, Ignis was happy for Noctis to finish him off with his mouth and two or three fingers in his ass.  
  
Noctis really wanted to get his pretty wife off first today. That wouldn't happen in this position though.  
  
"I-Ig, wait. Wanna see your face. Can you sit on my lap?"  
  
Ignis let out a fond little chuckle, and did as asked.  
  
"This good, honey?" His face was flushed, his lips bitten and red. Ignis could look sexy while reading a report, so the look he was giving Noctis now was threatening to obliterate Noctis's resolve.  
  
"Y-yeah, perfect. So perfect," Noctis whispered, breathless.  
  
Pulling Ignis in tightly, Noctis leaned down to suck on one of Ignis's nipples. He lapped and sucked at it hungrily, before switching to the other one and using more teeth this time, loving the moans Ignis was letting out. While still teasing his nipples, Noctis reached down to stroke Ignis's cock. It felt so hot and heavy against his palm, all sticky with pre-cum. Noctis moaned as he spread the wetness around with his fingers, and Ignis squirmed on his lap. Probably the sexy outfit had turned Ignis on more than normal too.  
  
Before Noctis had stroked him for long, Ignis was gripping Noctis's shoulders, mouth falling open as his pleasure peaked. He was shuddering on Noctis's lap, squeezing around him while Noctis gently milked him through his orgasm. Feeling the tension drain from Ignis's body and blissful satisfaction settle in, Noctis let his softening cock go. He licked up the big load of cum Ignis had spilled over his hand.  
  
"Mmmm, my wife's milk tastes so good," Noctis moaned.  
  
Ignis let out a helpless little laugh, and wiped a smear of cum from Noctis's chin. Noctis blushed darker. He knew dirty-talk was mostly just embarrassing after one or both of them had come, but he was still so turned on and throbbing inside Ignis's tight heat.  
  
"Come on then, my little husband," Ignis said, nipping at Noctis's wet lips. "Fill your wife's belly up. Make me heavy with your seed."  
  
Noctis groaned desperately, eyes squeezing shut as another heavy wave of lust rolled through him. He didn't hold back after that, fucking into Ignis fast and rough. He climaxed with shuddering, jerky thrusts, spilling into Ignis; Ignis squeezed every last drop out of him.  
  
When he finished, Noctis collapsed against Ignis, leaning his head on the broad chest beneath him, his whole body feeling drained. There was no way he wanted to move. Ignis's skin felt hot through the knit fabric under his cheek.  
  
Noctis managed to lift his head to press his mouth under Ignis's ear, to suck a red mark to the tender skin. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Ignis's hair was skewed and he had a look of lazy contentment on his face. "I love you, Noct. Happy Birthday." 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
